Girls from Hell
by ShiiHimeSama
Summary: They say you can't make hell for Alice but they're going to bring hell to Alice.6 risky kids,a blackmailer,a loud teen,a teen who punch like a man,a mad scientist,a baker who brings food to life,& a dangerous girl. They're called Girls from Hell.OOC


Caron Bella  
Age: 6  
DOB: 3/2  
Alice: Control stuffed animals  
An adorable & vigorous, but is really studious. She's usually seen everywhere w/ a stuffed rabbit that she calls Shii-Chan. It's light pink, w/ black eyes, & a French tiara. Caron is Ruka's sister but she was brought to Poison Flower when Ruka was 8 years old, but later on she transfer to Alice. She belongs to the ST & is a triple star. Her crush is Kin Yuki from Shiranai Koori. She loves seafood & fortune cookies (she thinks they can predict the future). She has long wavy-ish blond hair & pale blue eyes.

Akina Kokoro  
Age: 6  
DOB: 9/7  
Alice: Send people to hell  
A calm & studious girl who's always cold to anybody but not to her best friends & also greedy when it comes to food. She likes taking pictures of her best friends then making them into photo albums & putting them in a time capsule. She belongs to the DA & is a currently a triple star. She loves cookies but not fortune cookies (she thinks the fortunes are real & cause bad luck, but Mimi loves them) She likes taking pictures of Reizo Yasashiku to show affection for him. Later on, Akina dances w/ Reizo at the Last Dance & Reizo realizes his feelings for Akina. She has medium brunette hair & dark teal eyes. She learned black mailing by Hotaru Imai & adores her.

Mai Miyoko  
Age: 6  
DOB: 12/15  
Alice: nature  
Mai enjoys gardening & knows Misaki-sensei from Alice, & also knew Natsume's sister, Aoi Hyuuga. She's clumsy, but she's smart. She belongs to the ST & is a triple star. She likes fencing & is a professional at it. She also likes to go into different gift shops, which became her hobby. She has a crush on Natsume but later on she deformed her crush on Natsume for Mikan saying that he's too "old" for her, making her hair into BBQ & her running away, crying waterfalls while everybody was laughing at the chase & expression of Natsume being called "old" & gave the chance for Hotaru to record the whole incident & putting in their time capsule. She has short lime hair & purple eyes.

Ren Nozomi  
Age: 6  
DOB: 1/15  
Alice: blue fire  
She's an easy-going & loud girl. Everybody she knows calls her Zomi & loves to make poems & stories. Her brother is Persona from Alice. It was discovered the reason Natsume was his favorite is because he missed Ren. She knows Nobara Ibaragi from Persona & befriends her. She also knows Akira Tonouchi from Anna Umenomiya's class calling him "Bitchy Tono" that she learned from Kokoro Yome & ended up w/ Natsume liking her attitude. She belongs to the DA & is a special star. She has long pale blue hair & dark blue hair.

Mimi Hoshi  
Age: 6  
DOB: 5/20  
Alice: wish  
A delicate girl who has a limitless Alice & heart syndrome. She likes to paint & dreams to be a soloist. She has only 1 more year to live because of her Alice & syndrome. Mimi's physician told her they were working on an antidote called 64915 to cure her syndrome, during celebrating for "Anti-syndrome for Mimi" party. Mimi fainted in the pool & was carried by Kin to the hospital. Everyone was in high spirits because Mimi wouldn't have heart syndrome, but the antidote wasn't ready but still had surgery on Mimi to transfer the antidote in her body. The antidote wasn't ready; it has side effects & turns her to a rebellious rebel (ditching, cuss, etc.) She belongs to the DA but later transferred to SA & is a special star.

Suzu Mika  
Age: 6  
DOB: 6/11  
Alice: electricity  
A carefree girl who's a model for DESTINY & loves to eat food, she's nicknamed KAMI. She loves to bake & loves to read Ren's poems & stories. She is called the "troublemaker" by her best friends & has outrageous plans & because of her outrageous plans she usually have detention & is the sister of Youichi Hijiri, which Youichi helps her escape detention knowing Jin- Jin is scared of ghosts. Later on, Suzu pays more attention to the new guy "Akira Kanata" than Youichi, which makes Youichi jealous, but in the end, Youichi doesn't give up & figures out Akira is from the AAO trying to use her to get to Kiyo Ai.

Tips:

Poison Flower: A private academy for girls located in France. Caron & the others used to attend there but now Alice.

ST: Somatic Type

Shiranai Koori: A private academy for boys located in Italy. Kin & the others used to attend there but now Alice.

Time Capsule: Akina & the others but their precious stuff in there & open it when they're 15.

Zomi: Take the "No" out Nozumi & you have Zomi.

64915: An antidote that cure heart syndrome & alice limit.

DESTINY: A popular magazine for teens & for stars. Suzu's the only model for clothes in DESTINY & the others are something else.

Jin Jin: Jinno

Akira Kanata: A guy from the AAO trying to get Kiyo Ai in their team.


End file.
